


A Beautiful Sunset

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Beverly Hillbillies
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: In the aftermath of the Apocalypse, Jed Clampett reflects.





	A Beautiful Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Where'd it come from? Like so many other things I'm responsible for:
>
>>  
>> 
>> _I was standing in the shower thinking  
>  About what makes a man..._  
> 

Turns out what he misses most is Moon Pies.

Granny Mae was a Slayer, but hardly anyone noticed at first and as feisty as she'd always been, who could blame them? Last time anyone saw her she was still holding the line at the Golden Gate, at the head of a charge fending off a near-army of bloodsuckers.

Elly Mae hadn't been a Slayer, but again, hardly anyone noticed. Even before the sky turned red, cats and dogs sleeping together, there weren't many men Jed would have trusted with his little girl. He's glad to have come to consider Xander one of them.

He doesn't know why he never realized it before, but those kinfolk who advised him to pack up and move, along with his family and all his newfound wealth -- they hadn't liked him very much. Downright hated, if they were that willing to part with the possibility of sponging off his fortune. For all his conniving, old man Drysdale had been a better friend than any of them; enough that Jed had shed a quiet tear alone, remembering the banker's doomed effort that bought them a few precious moments to escape. Of course Miss Hathaway had refused to leave his side, ever loyal to the last.

If he hadn't come to California, would any of this have happened?


End file.
